The Children
by xXCrazySillyInLoveXx
Summary: EAGLE'S STORY!The second generation of our favorite shinobi should be calmer right? WRONG! If you think the rookie nine was crazy wait till you meet their children. Parings SasuSaku, NejiTen, InoShika, NaruHina. This is NOT the sequal to Hell school
1. Chapter 1

Daisuke Uchiha, the only child of Sakura Haruno and Sasuke Uchiha sat in the very back of the classroom of Konoha Academy

Daisuke Uchiha, the only child of Sakura Haruno and Sasuke Uchiha sat in the very back of the classroom of Konoha Academy. Daisuke was gifted as his father was and just as handsome, the only thing that set him apart from his dad...was the fact that he had pink hair... Yes, the grand Daisuke Uchiha with PINK hair. The only thing that prevented other students from making fun of him was that he could beat the hell out of them. Of course this didn't mean that he didn't have friends...

Ayame Uzumaki ran through the hallways to the classroom in which Daisuke sat with her brother, Hikari, behind her. Bursting through the door with her brother, the entire class's attention suddenly turned to the twins. As Hikari stumbled through the door, Ayame quickly shut it and blocked it with a chair. On the other side, the angry shouts of Shikamaru Nara, the class instructor, could be heard. Only when the shouts of the angry jonin disappeared did the twins collapse in a laughing fit.

Ayame and Hikari were the twins of Naruto Uzumaki and Hinata Hyuga, though even through the quiet scolding and teachings of Hinata, the twins seemed to have inherited the trouble causing personality of their father. Ayame was quite a Hyuga...Although she had inherited the Byakugan; she seemed more interested in learning the shadow clone move rather than mastering the gentle fist.

Hikari was a slightly different story. (Slightly) Thought he had an undeniable mischavice side as his sister, he had the grace that his sister did not processes

Though no mater HOW much trouble the twins, Hikari and Ayame caused for Konoha, they were definitely not the most famous wielder of the byakugen that currently attended Konoha Academy...

White eyes of the byakugan scanned the room before looking out the window board. Sumi Hyuuga's attention was reverted when she heard a slam from the door, followed by angry shouts and hysterical laughter. Sumi sighed and brushed back one of her chocolate brown bangs from her face before getting up to see what her two older cousins were up to. Yes, older. Sumi was VERY gifted...Sumi was only 11 having to have skipped one grade and as her name implies, she is indeed quite refined.

Daisuke jumped out of his chair and walked across the room and, along, with Sumi, helped the two grinning twins off the floor.

"Ok, what did you do this time?" Sumi asked without a trace of emotion in her voice, an ability that she, of course, inherited from her dad. The only place where you could FIND the emotion was in her eyes, which, right now, were dancing with mirth and laughter.

Ayame looked at Daisuke and Sumi before turning her head back to lock eyes with her brother, before, once again, collapsing into a laughing fit.

BANG!!

"OPEN THE STUPID DOOR RIGHT NOW!!"

The twins laughter was interupted by loud shouting from the undeniable voice of Sasuke Uchiha, and it sounded quite angry.

Wondering what in the world could have angered his dad this much, Daisuke removed the chair and opened the door. The site in which he saw next rendered THE Daisuke Uchiha laughing until tears streamed out of his eyes. Even the normally emotional-in-control Sumi had to hold back her laughter.

There in the door way stood some of Konoha's most powerful ninja, Sasuke Uchiha, Shikamaru Nara, Naruto Uzumake, and Neji Hyuuga...with pink hair...and from the expressions on their faces, were quite pissed.

Daisuke never, in his life, have EVER imagined HIS DAD, Sasuke Uchiha, with pink hair. Regaining composure, he took another glance at his dad, this time he noticed a slight flush on all 4 men's faces and concluded that they had chased Ayame and Hikari throughout the village. Feeling slightly angry ( and very amused ) he attempted to give The Glare that so many people have shriveled under. He castled the glare at the two laughing Uzumakis, expecting an answer.

"We didn't want you to be lonely, you know, instead of being the man with pink hair, it will be the MEN with pink hair," Hikari answered with a fox-like grin similar to his father, which was currently standing before him with bright, pink, neon, hair.


	2. Chapter 2

Well...Heres the second chapter. If you noticed, i've moved...so yeah...Enjoy and don't forget to review

;

"Speech" _thoughts_ normal

Naruto doesn't belong to me or Mr.Piggy

* * *

-x-Present day Konoha-x-

Ayame walked through the busy streets of Konoha wondering about her brother and how much trouble he had caused this morning….Making a sharp left turn she entered her favorite restaurant, Ichiraku. (Liking for ramen must run in the family….) She quietly sat down on one of the stools, Ayame noticed on the other side of Ichiraku, sat the only pink haired male in of Konoha (and probably the world…) Daisuke, talking (more of arguing) with, female prodigy, Sumi. An evil glint passed through Ayame's eye as she moved a few seats down until she sat right next to Daisuke.

"Sooooooooo. I didn't know that you two where dating!"

Daisuke glared at Ayame before answering. Sumi turned her head and….pouted?

_I didn't know that Sumi KNEW how to pout._

"We are NOT dating….idiot…"

"So, who DO you like then Daisuke?"

Daisuke panicked, he couldn't tell Ayame who he liked! I would be like, suicide of his reputation. Not wanting to be killed by Ayame, he decided to change the subject…

"Hey Sumi, yesterday I saw Lee at the beach." Sweat was already running down his back. He crossed his figures, hoping that Ayame would take the subject change…

As soon as Sumi heard the words "Lee" and "beach" she ducked her head, her heard already racing. An involuntary shudder went through her body as she remembered the day that her parents took her to the beach, the day that the dreaded spandex nearly suffocated her. Sumi's shoulders drooped and her eyes darkened….ah spandex.

Daisuke and Ayame look at Sumi with curiosity. Since when did Sumi show THAT much emotion…?

"Hey, Sumi…you ok?"

Sumi's head popped up, her eyes wide. She looks at the two as if they both grew a second head. Her mouth formed a forced smile.

"Oh. Ummm…yeah I'm fine. You know its getting late…I got to go…right now! So umm….BYE"

With that Sumi Hyuuga took off….

Daisuke look at the chair that Sumi had just been sitting in…. Things just happened so fast….

Ayame was just as shocked as Daisuke. Thousands of thoughts were running through her head. Some of there were _WTR_ and _DID SHE JUST FORCE A SMILE? _And _Did I leave the TV on at home?_

It was finally Ayame that broke the silence. (As always…)

"What just happened?"

Daisuke look at her, his facial expression showed that he was just as confused as she was.

"How am I supposed to know!?"

"Well, you two ARE dating," a feline smirk spread across her face.

Daisuke ignored her as he was thinking about something.

"Soooo. What were you talking about before?" Ayame said, breaking Daisuke out his deep thinking.

"That was what I was thinking about," Daisuke answered," We were arguing about weaknesses and fears…she wouldn't tell me her fear…"

….

….

….

….Oh

"I MUST KNOW WHAT SUMI FEARS! MY SOUL WILL NOT REST UNTIL WE FIND! BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!"

-x- A Few Hours Later -x-

"OW! Get off of my toe!"

"Shhhhhhh…Someone is going to hear us."

"Then get off of my toe!"

"…..Ow…H-Hey! Stop pushing me."

"I'm not I'm trying…Oh no, someone's coming…"

"Get Down!"

Sumi look around. She swore that she heard something…She was just about to activate her byakugan but stopped as the bushes to her right started to rustle. Taking a defensive stance she was ready for anything! Thieves, attackers, fan boys, man-eating scissors and…..bunnies?

Sumi dropped her guard and went up to the small white rabbit, picking it up and turning the corner. Unknown to her, Daisuke and Ayame were crouched behind a bush only a few feet away from the spot where the bunny hopped out of. Releasing their held breath, they allowed them selves to relax a bit.

"Ayame, are you sure this is going to work? I mean, what if Sumi doesn't have a diary?"

"Puft. What kind of life would an 11 year old girl have if they DIDN'T have a diary! I mean, really. Even Hikari has his own little 'man journal'"

"…wait…That means that even YOU have a diary…."

"…IF YOU EVEN THINK OF STEA….sigh the point is that if Sumi has a diary it MUST mean that it holds the secret of her fear. Then with it I WILL BE ABLE TO OVER COME SUMI, MY RIVAL THAT HAS SURPASSED ME UNTIL NOW! BWHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!..."

Ayame must have had a large cup of coffee because through her rant she had forgotten that she was hiding in a bush in the hyuuga compound….and had just blown her cover…

"Ayame, Daisuke…..what are you two doing here and hiding in a bush nerveless?" Sumi said as she stood over the two busted ninja, curiosity evident in her eyes.

"Oh," Ayame turned around to face the Hyuuga, "Hi Sumi, we were just wondering…DAISUKE GET OUT OF HERE! ABORT MISSION! ABORT MISSION! PLAN:DIARY IS A NO GO!"

And with that, Sumi watched the two fleeing ninja with confusion….

-x- With Ayame and Daisuke -x-

"Your plan-pant- didn't-pant-work"

Ayame glared at Daisuke but didn't answer. She was still breathless from the mad dash across Konoha, trying to get as far away from the Hyuuga compound.

"….meanie, I don't see you coming up with plans!"

Daisuke sighed, this was going to be harder than he thought…

"So…what's your plan now?"

Ayame pondered on that. Sumi was a challenging opponent both on the battle field and within society. Sumi wouldn't give into to pressure or blackmail (mostly because Ayame HAD no blackmail on the Hyuuga.) They could try to spy on Sumi….but that probably won't work cause…well Sumi is too good of a ninja to try spy on…but maybe….

"I'VE GOT IT! PLAN B IS IN MOTION!:

-x-A Few minutes later-x-

Daisuke look at Sumi nervously. Every molecule of his body was against this plan. He look up to lock eyes with Sumi's. This was going to end badly he thought.

_Flashback_

"_Ayame this isn't going to work!" Daisuke was trembling. He didn't want to end up in a smooth pulp._

"_Daisuke just trust me! All you have to do is flirt with Sumi and then ask her on a date! It'll be a ease!" Chirped Ayame as she dragged Daisuke to the training grounds._

"_AYAME LET GO OF ME! THIS IS MURDER I SAY!! ITS NOT GOING TO WORK!!I DON"T WANA DIE!!" Daisuke had broken his cool. He knew that if this plan didn't go as planed (and probably won't) he and Ayame were dead…_

"_Oh don't worry! If things look bad I'll jump in and help you and if things get into a battle, there is no way Sumi would be able to take the TWO of us on!"_

_End Flashback_

"Daisuke?..." Sumi's voice tore him away from the horrible flashback as he realized the position he was in. If he made a wrong move or said something bad, Sumi would start to suspect and he would be the one who got away with the pain, OR if he failed Ayame's plan he would either be pummeled or suffer another one of her 'genius' plans….Either way, he probably would be pummeled…

Taking a deep breath, _And probably my last breath, _he continued on with Ayame's plan.

"Sumi, would you like to go on a date with me?" Daisuke said, closing his eyes for the on coming rejection/pain.

Sumi, on the other hand, was totally shocked. No guy had ever asked her out or even attempted to have a small chat with her. She was touched….In fact, she wasn't quite sure how to react! (awwwwwwwwwwwwwwww!)

"Daisuke..ah…umm…I'm sigh….I'm, sorry but, no thanks," and with that she smiled a genuine smile. It was actually very pretty.

Daisuke sweat dropped, well at least she didn't beat him up…and in a bush not so far away Ayame sat, she was sure that plan B was going to work…oh well…on to plan c.

-x- Many hours and plans later… -x-

The sun was setting, beautiful colors of the sunset streached across the sky. Shadows grew longer and an eerie silence filled the air as Konoha held its breath for twilight. Well….most of Konoha…

"HELLO?! ANYONE THERE!? CAN SOMEONE HERE HELP US!?...sigh Ayame, I TOLD you that plan was NOT a good idea…" Daisuke was VERY annoyed. Trust Ayame to drag him into trouble...Daisuke griminced and he struggled from the rope he hang from…How in the world was he going to get out of this?

Ayame snorted "Well it was better that plan H, we almost got pummeled that time…" She was still devising a way to get out of the ropes by trying to undo the know Sumi had tied….It wasn't working out to good…

"Ayame? Daisuke?...umm…so whats up?"

Both Ayame and Daisuke look down from the branches they were hanging from to see Hikari standing there with a amused expression.

"So how was the punishment Hikari?" Ayame asked as if it was just a casual conversation and that she wasn't hanging up-side-down from a tree.

"Not that bad actually….You want me to cut you two down?"

"PLEASE" Daisuke yelled

Two shurikens whizzed through the air and cut the rope which entangled Ayame and Daisuke.

"Are you going to tell me what you two where doing tied up in a tree?" Hikari said as he retrieved the shurikens.

"We were trying to find out what Sumi's greatest fear." Daisuke grunted. He had about enough of the two Uzumaki's plans and pranks…

Hikari blinked…."Is that it?" he asked.

"…well…yeah…ITS HARDER THAN YOU THINK! DON'T TRY ANYTHING RASH CAUSE I DON'T WANA LOSE MY TWIN BROTHER! I'M WARNING YOU HIKARI!"

Hikari look at his sister before taking off, with Ayame and Daisuke trailing close behind. As they continued through Konoha, Daisuke realized where Hikari was leading them but didn't say anything…

_Well…Hikari IS the smart one of the twins….._Daisuke thought as they passed Ichiraku.

The sun had passed over the horizon as the trio reached the Hyuuga compound. Hikari lead them through twisting corridors before stopping at a door and knocked. They waited before they heard the voice of Tenten allowing them in.

When they entered, they found Tenten sitting on the bed, shinning her many weapons.

"Hello Tenten-sama! Can we ask you a question?"

Tenten look at him and smiled.

"Well Hikari, I believe you have just asked me on." Tenten said with sparkling eyes.

Hikari chuckled "We were wondering Tenten-sama, what's Sumi's worst fear?"

Tenten looked at the three, her grin growing larger.

"Well that quite easy. Sumi's worst fear is……….."


End file.
